The present invention generally relates to the treatment of equine hernias and more particularly pertains to a device and method that provides for the continuous and automatic manipulation of a hernia to promote healing.
Equines are fairly susceptible to hernias. Many such hernias are xe2x80x98umbilical herniasxe2x80x99 that are caused at birth such as when the mare rises too soon and thereby subjects the umbilical cord that is still attached to the foal to an excessive amount of tension. Such tension may cause a tear in the abdominal wall leaving only the skin covering the abdominal area to provide support. Hernias may additionally be caused by rearing, kicking, jumping or straining and are common to post-operative abdominal surgery. Ventral rupture may arise from an external injury. A hernia appears as a bulge in the animal""s abdominal region which at the very least is considered unsightly and at worst may lead to complete failure of the abdominal wall and loss of all support for the intestines. The hernia may become strangulated which is a serious condition causing swelling, pain, hemorrhage, exudation, peritonitis and if not relieved, necrosis which can be fatal. Hernias are especially problematic in four-legged animals as the orientation of their abdominal region causes the entire weight of the intestines to be borne by the abdominal wall. This is further aggravated in horses in view of the immense size and weight of their intestines.
Surgery is common practice for the repair of equine hernias. In addition to the substantial cost involved, surgery always poses some degree of risk, including adverse reaction to anesthesia, infection as well as other potential complications along with an extended period of convalescence. Many heretofore employed methods for treating hernias in actuality merely amount to an effort to stabilize the herniation pending surgery by trussing or bandaging the region. While this typically prevents the hernia from increasing in size and may ease some of the discomfort that may be associated with the condition, it rarely if ever causes the hernia to heal or even shrink in size. The standard accepted method for the treatment of umbilical hernias in equine foals if the hernia is relatively small has been to wait until they are at least six months old to determine whether the hernia will heal on its own while optionally manipulating the hernia a few times a day during this period of time. Such manipulation includes applying pressure to the distended intestine so as to urge it back into the abdominal cavity while massaging the hernial ring in an effort to stimulate it to close. Some success can be realized with the massaging of the hernia. It has been theorized that such manipulation of the hernial ring actually induces the formation of new cell growth or scar tissue and the gradual tightening and closing of the ring. Additionally, the distended materials are forced back through the hernial ring and into the abdominal cavity to relieve some of the tension that the hernial ring is subjected to. The disadvantage associated with such approach is that the massaging sessions are time consuming and must be performed repeatedly. If by the sixth month the hernia has not healed, a clamp is attached to the skin where the hernia is located and tightened on a daily basis until the veterinarian determines the hernia to be ready for surgical repair. The clamp is painful to the foal and the entire approach is rather labor intensive insofar as daily attention is required.
An approach is needed for treating equine hernias that effectively promotes the healing rather than the mere stabilization of the hernia and that requires a minimal amount of expertise and effort to practice.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the previously employed approaches for treating hernias in horses as well as other large four-legged animals. A non-invasive device and method are provided by which the hernia is automatically and continually manipulated to promote and expedite the healing process.
The method of the present invention provides for the continual and automatic manipulation of the hernia for an extended period of time. Pressure is focused on the herniated area while the precise positioning of the pressure within such area is subject to constant variation. In a preferred embodiment, the horse""s own movements, especially the movements associated with walking, are relied upon to induce the slight shifting of the focus of pressure.
The device of the present invention consists of a relatively compliant support element that is adjustably fitted about the animal""s abdomen wherein such element includes means for positioning a relatively rigid manipulator element directly over the hernia. The support element consists of a section of fabric configured to wrap around the animal""s abdominal area and includes a series of straps to hold the fabric in place. The length of each of the straps is adjustable to allow the fabric to be tensioned to varying degrees and thereby tailored to a particular horse""s needs. The manipulator element consists of a relatively stiff and hard mass of material which is positioned over the herniated region by the support element. The hard mass serves to focus pressure on the herniated intestines which not only serves to urge the herniated section of intestine back into the abdominal cavity, but tends to shift slightly whenever the animal moves and with each step as the animal walks. This constant shifting in effect causes the hernial ring to be continually manipulated which will eventually cause the hernial ring to close.
In a preferred embodiment, the manipulator element is held in a pocket formed in the support element. The size of the manipulator element and its shape may be tailored to suit the requirements of a particular patient. Various mechanisms may be employed to further stabilize the support element so as to keep it from shifting fore or aft along the horse""s abdominal area. Hook and loop fasteners may be employed to seal the pocket and to facilitate adjustment of the support straps.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment which, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrates by way of example the principles of the invention.